Bella Phantom
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Bella was just fourteen when her parents built a very strange machine. Okay so this is Bella instead of Danny. Her family gets killed by Vlad being only 16 she was shipped off to Uncle Charlies in Forks, Washington. Here comes the Ghost Girl.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight/Danny Phantom Crossover

Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Bella Fenton and this is my story. I was born in Amity Park. I lived with my mother Maddie, my father Jack, and my sister Jazz. My family isn't that family you see at the park playing frisbee. No my family is the one you see in the park chasing after ghosts. See my mom and dad are ghost hunters. Jazz and I never really believed in ghosts. But soon I did the day I became one.

So our basement is a lab. It has millions of different gadgets created by my parents to hunt down ghosts. Usually none of their inventions work. So my parents created a ghost portal. This portal would create the way from our world to the ghosts. Soon my mom and dad stopped working on it, believing it would never work. I am a very curious person. I walked inside the portal and let me just say I am a klutz too. So I fell and by accidentally hit the 'on' button. Then I saw a bright light and it felt as if my insides were being torn out. Then I blacked out.

When I awoke I stood up and felt weird. I walked upstairs glad that nobody was home yet and went to my bedroom. On my way I passed a mirror and stopped. My hair wasn't my normal brown color, it was snowy white and my eyes became a pretty dark blue instead of my boring brown ones. And I didn't have on my American Eagle Outfitters blue t-shirt and jeans on anymore. I had on a black suit with some silver in it.. And in the middle was a silver, 'B.' I almost screamed and just stood looking at the mirror. Who is that? It cant be me.. Could it?

I had soon come to find out that when I was in the ghost portal it rearranged my DNA. I was now a halfa. Meaning I am half mortal and half ghost. I can go invisible, fly, super strength, super hearing and eyesight, I can also make clones of myself but it takes a lot of energy. My ghost sense is when my breath comes out a light blue and can shoot laser beams from his hands. My last power is my sonic scream which takes so much out of me that I usually am changed back to my human self.

I learned that there were ghost escaping.. Bad ones. I became a ghost hunter myself. I would fight with said ghost and capture it and release it in the ghost portal. No one knew my secret. Not even my family. I mean they are always saying, "We are gonna get that ghost girl!" And, "Bella Phantom isn't a good ghost." Oh yes, I might have forgotten to mention that. I changed my last name to Phantom for when I am a ghost, out saving the world. You would think someone would have made the connection. But I guess Amity Park isn't smart.

So everything had been going great. But then a new ghost came out of the portal. His name was Vlad. Vlad has black hair and a weird cape, when he is mortal he is in love with my mother and hates my father. Vlad is a very powerful ghost. And I failed. I went to school and while I was gone he had killed Jazz and my father. He took my mother away to get married but since she denied him for love he killed her also. That is right Vlad killed my whole family! But all the mortals were made to believe they died in a car crash except for Isabella Fenton. I wish they thought I was dead too so I could have crawled into a hole and died.

I blame myself for what happened to them. I wasn't there to protect my family when they needed help. It is all my fault. Being only 16 years old I was shipped off to the closet relative. Which happened to be my Uncle Charlie. He lives in Forks, Washington and is the chief of police. He doesn't really remember me well just like I don't remember him. The last time I saw Charlie was when I was 4 years old. My mom and him didn't get along well. But as far as I knew he was nice.

I started to pack up my stuff when I realized something. Vlad knows what I really look like. I gulped and finished packing. I put my necklace that says, 'Beautiful' on. It was from my parents for Christmas. Then I grabbed my two suitcases. One filled with clothes, the other filled with some clothes and books. I love to read. "Going Ghost!" I yelled and became Bella Phantom. I flew out of my house silently crying. I flew for what seemed like hours until I got to Washington. I found a mall in Seattle so I flew into the forest next to it. I put my luggage in the tree and changed back to my normal self. Then I walked inside the mall. First things first my hair. Should I dye it or get a wig? I looked at my hair and immediately decided on a wig. What color wig? Another brown, or blonde, or black. I soon found one I liked. It was a dirty blonde wig. The hair went a little past my shoulder and it had front bangs. I loved it! I bought that and a wig cap then I went to contacts. I don't want blue or brown. So my two choices left are dark purple or dark green. I think I will take the dark green.

I bought them then decided to get a new outfit to see Uncle Charlie in. I bought a white lace tank top and dark blue jeans. Then I bought a small gray peacoat and blue Arizona boots. I went to the girls bathroom and locked the door. I quickly changed into my awesome outfit then I put in my contacts. Holey crap I already looked like a different person. Then I tucked my real hair in the wig cap and put on my dirty blonde wig. I have to admit I looked… well.. Hot. I walked out of the mall with guys staring at my butt. I rolled my eyes and went back into the forest. I grabbed my luggage then whispered, "Going Ghost." Then I flew to Charlie's. I stopped about two houses down from his where there was another forest.

I changed back and made sure I didn't look like I just flew here and grabbed my luggage and started walking down. I looked at the house to see Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I took a deep breath and walked up his pathway. Come on Bella. Don't be depressed try to show Charlie that you are alright, don't let him worry about you. Be happy and warm. Happy and warm.

I put down the bags and rang the doorbell. Even though I could have held both bags in one hand. Because I am super strong. But it would look a little weird seeing a 16 year old girl with so much strength. I could hear Charlie coming to the door and I put a fake smile on my face. He opened up the door with no recognization on his face what-so-ever. I can understand why. "Bella?" He asked after a moment of observing me. He probably wouldn't have guessed if he didn't know I was coming. "Yes. Hello Uncle Charlie. It is good to see you again." I said.

_______________________________________________________________________

_Well… what did you think? I hope you liked it!!! I will update as soon as I can! Thanks. :]_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)/_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

"Please just go back in the ghost zone," I said annoyed. "I will control all the boxes in the universe," the ghost said. Meet the Box Ghost. He is does not have any powers and is for some reason or another obsessed with boxes. Weird. "If you go back yourself I won't have to put you in the canister," I said. The canister looks like a bottle for soup. I suck the ghosts in and then usually bring them back to the ghost zone but right now I am honestly running out of room in the canister I don't want to go across states to Amity Park. I really need to destroy that portal anyway and create one here.

I tried again, utterly annoyed and bored, "You don't belong here." He looked to be thinking but then he just vanished. I sighed, no point in going after him. "Isabella," a voice said. I turned around to see Skulker. He is a small ghost in a huge armor suit that gives him powers. He is always trying to capture me and is always saying the day he finally does he will tack me up on his wall. I didn't like the image of that.

"Skulker," I said. "You haven't been to our side in a long time. It was hard to find you," he said. We started circling around each other. "You missed me huh?" I said smiling. He just grinned and we both charged at each other. We punched where ever we could. He gave me a bloody nose. I wiped my nose with my hand. He smiled again and suddenly a claw shot out of his hand and I tried to block it but it grabbed my waist and then he sent electricity. I screamed and pain and fell to the ground. "I learned some new tricks since we last saw each other," he said now standing over me. I screamed again.

"Leave her alone!" a voice yelled. There was yelling and a loud noise and suddenly the pain stopped. I stood up and stumbled back but caught myself. "Are you okay?" a young pixie looking girl asked. She was standing there with a blonde boy who seemed to be in pain. I was not concentrating on them though Skulker was escaping I could hear the jets sounding in the air. I turned away from the two people staring at me and flew off after Skulker. I was pretty far off the ground when a body hit mine and I impacted the ground hard. "Emmett! I said gentle!" the pixie yelled. There were three sets of eyes staring at me.

"What do you want?" I whispered. I was quite dizzy from the big burly boy hitting me to the ground. "I'm Alice!" the pixie looking girl said. "And this is my brother Emmett," she said pointing at the boy who hit me, "and this is my boyfriend Jasper." He was a blond headed boy and still looked to be in some sort of pain. They all had bright golden eyes. I stood up and fell back a little. "You let him get away!" I yelled. Alice flinched at me yelling. "What happened exactly?" Jasper asked. "What are you?" Emmett asked. "Me? What are you?" I asked. They all looked away as though they couldn't hear my question. "That was a ghost. A bad ghost. He escaped from the ghost zone and was trying to kill me," I said. "Ghost zone?" Jasper asked. "Have you guys been in a cave all these years?" I asked and continued, "There is a portal between our world and the ghost world." Emmett intervened, "but you aren't a ghost because I didn't go through you."

"I am a ghost, just a special kind but I really didn't appreciate you, whatever you are, coming here and messing up the game. You could have been killed and he was after me, let me do my job," I said.

Suddenly I heard a noise in the forest behind the three people. My ghost sense came out. "Get down. This is my fight," I said. I flew over towards Skulker who punched me and I hit a tree hard. I kicked him and he went flying into another tree. I wanted this whole thing to end soon I was getting tired and fast. Skulker had fallen on the ground and was now getting up. I spread my legs apart and got into a stance and took a deep breath. I used my sonic scream and Skulker couldn't move, he kept falling back. Then he finally couldn't take it anymore and ran. "I'll get you later, Isabella!" he yelled. I stopped and felt faint. "Jasper! Catch her!" I heard before everything went dark.

* * *

"I don't know, we found her in the forest. She was battling some robot thing," a girl said. "What is she?" a voice said. A male voice responded, "She didn't tell us but she was rambling on about how it was her duty to protect this world and bring that robot back to the ghost world." "Strange," someone commented. "The robot-ghost-whatever it is, called her Isabella," the girl voice said. I finally opened my eyes. I hopped off the couch I was laying on quickly. There were seven people surrounding me all with the same gold eyes. I looked at myself and was thankful to find that I hadn't changed back to human form.

I stumbled back as I looked at a man with a lab coat and saw doubles. He was quickly at my side. "You need to sit down and relax. You hit your head pretty hard and your nose too," he said. I didn't sit down though. "What time is it?" I asked. "Seven," a pretty woman with reddish brown hair said. "I'm late!" I said realizing I was going to cook dinner for Uncle Charlie at five. I started heading for the door, "I am sorry, thank you for all your hospitality. I am forever grateful," I said to the family standing in front of me and they smiled. I then flew out of their house and went home.

I flew through my window and changed back into my human form. My wig and my contacts were still in but now could actually be seen. I changed into some button up sleepwear and headed downstairs. "Uncle Charlie?" I yelled. He was nowhere to be found but there was a note on the fridge.

_Bells,_

_I was a little worried when you didn't come home on time but I was hoping you made some new friends. I hope your day was good. I want to hear about it when I come home. I didn't think I should worry about you so I went fishing with my friend, Billy Black, down in Fisher's Creek. If you need anything you know my cell phone number. Love you Bells._

_Oh and also there is some mail for you on the kitchen table._

_Love, Uncle Charlie_

I smiled at Uncle Charlie's chicken scratch and went over to the table. There was a box on the table and I put my hand over my mouth at what I saw. Amity Park finally gave me some of my families left over things. Jazz's journal was in there and her doctor bear stuffed animal along with a framed picture of the four of us together. There was one envelope on the bottom of the box. I opened it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_This letter is in the event that something has happened to both your father and me. I hope you never have to read this letter but this is a just in case circumstance. Your father and I have been ghost catchers our whole lives and loving every minute of it. Some people may have called us crazy or insane; maybe even you or Jazz might have said that at some point or another. We really did believe in ghosts and for that reason we wanted to keep you and your sister safe. If you have time you can become a ghost hunter and our equipment should still all be in the Fenton basement. I hope that you could call us good parents. I hope you remember us and we will watch out for you in heaven. I hope you are happy with your Uncle Charlie. Don't be sad, my dearest Bella, be happy and go on with your life. Your father and I love you so much. _

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Suddenly I just felt so angry I said, "Going ghost!" I transformed and began to hit everything and throw beams. I was in a mad rage. I kicked, I screamed, I cried my eyes out. Until finally I fell on the ground to my knees shaking and crying and turned back to human form. A pair of cold arms grabbed and held me while I cried and I didn't look to see who it was but kept sobbing and sobbing for my parents, for Jazz, my hatred for Vlad and my want for revenge, and for my ongoing life that I wish would just end.

* * *

_Sorry took so long! Hope you loved the chapter! Any ideas for future chapters would really help me! Thanks everyone! Please review!_

_Love, Vanessa Cullen 17_

_Happy Holidays!_


End file.
